Fan Theories
With the success of Enchino the Mystic Forest and Mystic Forest Fighters, many fans created popular theories regarding the show that have been acknowledged by writers and other fans. Here is a list of some of the most popular fan theories. Enchino the Mystic Forest Saad is Actually Saratis Throughout season two, many fans speculated that the character of Saad was actually Luke's ancestor Saratis. Due to his skills in magic, it is argued that he could have expanded his life to assist Luke in the future. The theory is supported by Saad's connection to Luke and Anastasia, his major skills in magic and his obsession with the prophecy that Saratis wrote. The writers have neither confirmed nor denied this theory. Luke is Actually Saratis After the movie was aired, many people began speculating that Luke was his ancestor Saratis and did not realize it. Possibly due to his transformation into a werewolf changing his mindset. The theory was supported by Luke's obsession with Saratis and vast knowledge of his spells, as well as his connection to Greg and immeasurable strength that Saratis was said to have. After the cancellation of the show, Jim Hanson confirmed this rumor to be false. Greg Never Died One of the most popular theories says that Greg never died in the movie. Fans consistently pointed out potential clues to Greg still being among the characters. Throughout many episodes, geckos in the background among Enchino citizens bared similar resemblances to Greg. Another was during a shot of the Greg statue in an episode where the letters "L, I, V" could be made out in the background, which fans assumed meant "Live". Another instance was when the cast list for season two was leaked, Greg was listed as the fourth name on the list, leading fans to believe that Greg would live to see season two and have a large part in the series. This turned out to be intentional, to mislead fans into not expecting Greg's demise at the end of the movie. After the show's cancellation, Jim Hanson confirmed this rumor to be false, stating "Once a character dies, they're dead. Really. They ain't coming back, sorry." Noah Had A Birth Defect Due to the character Noah's incompetence and abnormalities, fans speculated that Noah was born with a birth defect. As a result, people began considering that Noah had been born with a mental disability of some kind, which prompted his parents to leave him. This could also explain how Noah sees Ahsan as his brother and Purry as his mother, despite their obvious difference in species and size. Noah's unhealthy obsession with pizza despite his species also suggests this. The writers have neither confirmed nor denied this theory. Noah is Not the Chosen One Throughout season two, Luke and Saad targeted Noah due to deeming him the "incomplete" lizard that would defeat them according to the prophecy. However, fans devised the theory that Noah was not actually the lizard in question. Many believed it to be Greg, who was incomplete until he defeated Enchi. After the cancellation, Fred Hugo and Jim Hanson confirmed that Noah was "definitely not" the incomplete lizard. However, they did not confirm whether it was Greg or not. Enchino Isn't Real In the middle of season two, many people came up with the theory that the land of Enchino was not real. The land existed solely in the mind of one of the characters, suspected to be Luke or Noah. The theory is supported by how the land defies reality, is full of magic, has an absence of death and many other peculiarities. This theory was dismissed soon, with Fred Hugo claiming that Enchino is "as real as real can be." Ahsan Dies in the Second Movie With the death of Greg in the first movie, fans began to speculate if the second movie would also have a dramatic death. Many characters were suspected to die, but the most popular one was Ahsan. It had been known that he had been excluded from episodes, and he had not appeared in a couple episodes prior to the movie. The rumors came in that the writers were getting ready to drop the dragon. The theory continues, as actor Ahsan Tariq left the show business quickly after the show's cancellation. Possibly because he was already getting ready to leave before. Lucille Dies in the Second Movie It was no secret that Emma Watson's contract was going to end once the movie was finished. Theories speculate that Watson's portrayal of the character would be too hard to replace, so the writers felt it easiest to just write out the character. The theory is supported of found footage of a scene from the movie that was leaked on the internet, showing Lucille clutching her stomach and collapsing to the ground, with Luke running to catch her. Many fans believe this to be Lucille's final scene. The Rise of Saad Footage Upon the cancellation of the show, production of the film Enchino the Mystic Forest the Movie - Rise of Saad was abruptly cancelled. However, many scenes from the movie had been recorded prior to cancellation. By the time Welcome to the Machine aired, the entire cast and crew already knew the show was done. Most scripts and recordings of scenes were quickly burned, with only the writers and some actors keeping their scripts and the only footage left of the movie being in possession of director George Reginald, who refuses to disclose it. Despite there being no easy way to access the information regarding the picture, many fans over the internet have claimed to have gained access to the footage by means ranging from finding it in Reginald's house, being there at the site of filming and many more. Everyone involved in the movie has remained silent on all topics regarding theories about film footage. It is unknown if all of them are true, but here are a few scenes people have claimed to have seen. Anastasia in Trouble Unedited footage of Anastasia in a desert on the ground in pain was supposedly leaked by an anonymous poster on a forum. It was taken down quickly, and only descriptions of the scene still remain. The scene lasts for roughly six minutes, with Anastasia screaming and crying in agony, calling for Luke to come save her. Luke is shown walking by, angrily staring at Anastasia, and looking as if he is going to leave her. He slowly turns back and runs to his cousin, picking her up and carrying her on his back. The scene cuts out there. Lucille's Death? A scene from the movie was directly leaked on the internet, and was not taken down for two weeks until it was finally found by TEC productions. By then, many people had already seen the footage and downloaded it. The scene sparked the "Lucille Dies" theory (see above), but it is unknown if she actually dies in the video or not. The scene shows actors that are clearly Luke P and Emma Watson standing and looking on something in horror. Suddenly, Emma grabs her chest and slowly collapses to the ground, with Luke running to catch her. Luke holds her in his arms and turns her to face him, then the scene cuts out. Luke in a Chapel No found footage of this scene exists, but a poster on a forum gained acclaim upon claiming that he saw the scene directly from George Reginald's house while visiting him to discuss a new project. The scene featured Luke kneeling before an altar in a chapel, beginning to tear up and asking to be forgiven. The spirits of Gradicus and Walter then appeared before Luke, berating him for all he's done and prompting him to scream at them to go away. They leave, as Saad enters the chapel behind Luke. That was all the poster saw. Mystic Forest Fighters Prior to the movie, Mystic Forest Fighters also garnered a few fan theories, being a show of mystery and secrets. However, many were proven false as more information in the show was given. The following are a few of the most popular theories. Enchi's Identity The identity of serial killer Enchi caused a great deal of speculation among fans. Due to being unseen and season one revolving around mysteries, many considered that Enchi could be a character in the show. Around the beginning, Fertwin was a huge suspect for the part, but suspicion on him dropped as the show progressed. Throughout season one, Oswald and Winslow were also thought to be Enchi, with Winslow achieving the most votes from a poll on the Enchino Fanclub's website on which character was most likely to be Enchi. Even Walter himself was thought to be Enchi, and even Saad. All major theories on Enchi's identity were proven false when Robert MacDouglas revealed to be the serial killer. Category:Media